RaionShiti
by Mirena Lolone
Summary: 'Cuando dio vuelta en la esquina equivocada, en la calle equivocada, y en la ciudad equivocada, lo último que pensó encontrase era aquella gitana vieja y arrugada…' Zoro se ve envuelto en el rescate de la madre de una prostituta, pero ¿qué sucede cuando ella decide seguirlo por los mares? y ¿por qué el alga andante ríe más y hasta se besa en público con su protegida?
1. Chapter 1

En la media tiniebla de la habitación, contemplaba a la chica. Absorta, peinaba distraídamente un mechón de cabello, del color de los duraznos por naturaleza, deteniéndose en retorcerlo en infinitas vueltas, quedando momentáneamente detrás de su oreja para escapar y volver a los dedos de su dueña.

La mirada caía en algún punto del suelo de madera en camino a la pudrición. De allí provenía ese olor, pensó. Con un poco de esfuerzo, y en un intento de llamar su atención, buscó sin mucha dedicación los ojos de la niña: como cortina, las pestañas rizadas rayaban un iris verde manzana al interponerse en su visión.

Desde su lugar en la pequeña cama, sentado en el inicio de la orilla hasta apoyar los antebrazos en la pared desnuda, haciendo las veces de almohada para su nuca, contemplaba pasivo. Los tobillos se juntaban en exceso, como negando el paso a cualquier circunstancia, acompañado de un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas hasta las orejas, en un tono de carne tierna, joven y sin probar. Una inocente total.

¿Cómo llegó ahí? Simple. Cuando dio vuelta en la esquina equivocada, en la calle equivocada y en la ciudad equivocada, lo último que pensó en encontrarse era aquella gitana vieja y arrugada…

—Joven espadachín—escuchó que lo llamaron apenas viró en la esquina de un muelle, guiado por su sentido—, mire, observe a este bello melocotón: tiene solo dieciséis años de caído del árbol.

Sostenía la muñeca de una chica con su decrépita mano, en una actitud que demostraba el querer mantener a la muchacha en ese sitio. Desde su posición, la chica estaba de espaldas a él, cubierta de un abundante cabello rosado, llegando hasta la pretina de una falda igual rosa de gran volumen, asemejando a los pétalos de un tulipán hacia el suelo en un corte irregular que dejaba ver en algunos sitios sus piernas y en otros las cubría. Unas zapatillas sucias le protegían los pies, ennegrecidas por la suciedad mohosa de los puertos.

— Obsérvela cuanto quiera, pero por el módico precio de 600 berries, cualquiera puede arrebatársela—le instó la mujer.

Llevó la mano derecha al mentón, pensativo. Podría decirse que el precio era bajo, no para él y sus posibilidades económicas que se reducían al sobrante de lo que le _debía_ a Nami. En comparación, de los precios que había escuchado en bares, en las conversaciones que mantenía Franky con Sanji y experiencia de primera mano, parecía que bien valía la pena si era _especial_ el caso. Sin embargo, contraposición, llevarse a una prostituta de un callejón por donde corrían aguas negras en una ciudad obscura, llena de piratas y fuera de la mano de dios y, sobretodo, de la Marina, le era poco confiable: qué bien haber prestado atención a la explicación que la navegante ofrecía en cada isla que visitaban.

Se encontraban en RaionShiti, había dicho, una ciudad en donde la Marina no tenía presencia. Por lo tanto era considerada un nido de piratas, caza recompensas, ladrones y borrachos varios. Bonito lugar para asentarse a formar una familia que diera como fruto una niña como la que tenía enfrente; aunque, en todo caso, bien pudo haber sido secuestrada y traída a esa mohosa ciudad de casas altas, obscuras y húmedas donde todo el día, todo el año, se instalaba en su cielo nubes grises, aumentando la humedad de los puertos.

Entonces, ¿qué probabilidades habían de salir mal parado de aquella situación? Tenía la necesidad de informarse más.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo: lo estaba considerando.

—¿Cuántas veces ha sido "usada"?— Sabía que no era lo mejor y más adecuado de preguntar, pero podría sacarle un poco de tiempo y razones para decir que no, además de descubrir si era un caso _especial_.

—¡Ni una sola!— aseguró la mujer abriendo cuanto podía la boca— Si usted acepta, joven espadachín— sintió la mirada de la vieja recorrer el cuerpo hasta localizar las katanas en su cintura y luego dirigirse a sus ojos—, será el primer cliente y amante de mi hija.

Ahogó la sorpresa y en su lugar tragó saliva. El rostro le sudaba de la impresión. Sabía del lugar en el que se encontraba pero aquello era demasiado. ¿Cómo una madre podía vender a su hija, aún peor, a su niña de dieciséis años? Procuraría no volver a pisar esa isla de muerte si le era posible. Sin embargo, frente a él ocurría una situación que necesitaba una solución. Bien podría decir que le importaba uno y la mitad del otro… pero…

—Seguramente desea verla mejor—continuó la mujer, volviéndose hacia su hija—. Vamos, Kitsune, el joven desea verte.

Los músculos se le tensaron. Interiormente rezaba para que _el espadachín_ decidiera que era una mala idea y su madre se hartara de buscar, a pesar de saber que el día siguiente tentaría a la suerte una vez más; tarde o temprano encontraría su destino, el destino que le prodigaba su madre.

Con la fuerza de la preservación, resistió el jaloneo de su mano, sin embargo era bastante fuerte a pesar de su edad avanzada. Sabía el haber prometido portarse bien, ser sumisa a sus decisiones y llevar a su casa algo de dinero para comida, un peso que le doblaba la espalda. En cualquier caso, el miedo y el nerviosismo le ganaban la batalla; el deseo de huir estaba ahí: correr lejos de la precariedad, esconderse, llorar y que alguien se apiadara de ella viendo el escenario que pintaba la tragedia de su vida. Dudaba encontrarlo allí.

El último esfuerzo de su madre, un ápice de adrenalina ante un posible cliente, le proyectó hacia delante, dándose un golpe contra la pared del puerto.

Zumbaba su cabeza, aturdida. Le ardían los brazos a causa del golpe, junto con las rodillas. Trastabilló un poco a ciegas, acostumbrándose a la pared removiéndose a su contacto. Pronto descubrió el verdadero sentimiento de su golpe en el calor que le inundaba, aunque no parecía suyo. Provenía de una fuente externa, algo que se afianzaba a su figura y le propiciaba el calor. Palpó temerosa de encontrarse con algo vivo lo suficientemente grande como para verse cobijada en sus fauces.

Su palma rozó la lisa textura del cuero, ondulante en un sofocante calor que trasmitía. Escaló por las piedras de ese muro, encontrando en su camino una imperfección, una gruta rellenada con plástico tal vez, porque la sensación que transmitía la daba por un globo fofo al tacto.

Aventuró abrir los ojos lentamente, encontrándose abrazada la pared por cortinas verdes, rodeando las piedras morenas que le servían de adorno. Siguió con la vista su brazo hacerse camino, notando la gruta en la intersección de los dedos con ella. Tocó un poco más el blando tejido, preguntándose qué era aquello.

Automáticamente dio un salto atrás, sabiendo ya en qué lugar había caído.

Miró asustada el lugar anterior de su presencia. Donde cayó, el peor de ser posible, le daba nombre como _el pecho desnudo del espadachín_. Roja, notó su osadía. Pasó, sin miramientos, sus manos por los abdominales y recostado su cabeza en el pectoral. Usurpó con el tacto una horrible cicatriz que le quitó el aliento de solo verla. ¿Qué clase de hombre se batía a duelo, obtenía la cicatriz y salía con vida? ¿Qué clase de hombre tenía el cuerpo tan definido, marcado y trabajado si no era para asustar a la gente y advertir de su temeridad en el campo de batalla? ¿Era solo un espadachín más que hacía su camino por la isla y retenía sus pasos por el goce de una mujer? ¿Solo representaba el calor de la carne y su deseo de ser sofocada? ¿Sería tan terrible de abusar de ella, su situación y su ignorancia, haciéndola suya mientras ella grita de miedo? Más aún: ¿por qué ella quería volver a ese sitio que le causaba angustia?

Observó su cuerpo un instante más: Las botas de cuero manchadas del mismo moho que ella, apretando su pantalón en otra señal de que aquel hombre siempre estaba listo para un enfrentamiento. Algo que no cuadraba era el abrigo pesado, a simple vista, ataviado a su cuerpo perfectamente por la tela roja protectora de tres katanas, y dejar el pecho descubierto siendo que podía ser fácilmente atacado allí. Podría ser un pervertido exhibicionista, lo cual le heló la sangre, pero mirarlo, disfrutar de sus músculos tonificados, los huesos fuertes en su construcción anatómica, el cuello grueso retratando los rasgos duros y precisos de su rostro antojado sensual, exótico por su cabello salvaje y erótico en su confianza, cautivó sus sentidos hasta la enajenación. El regalo de su única mirada, de la fiereza de un hombre guerrero, la exactitud con la que parecía actuar de sus labios delgados, la nariz recta apuntando a su siguiente presa. Ella.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención. Aquella situación le divertía: la suerte obró para llevar a la joven a una situación embarazosa y notado sin mucho esfuerzo cómo el alma se escapaba por sus labios al recorrer con la mirada su cuerpo. No es que se creyera un buen mozo, bien sí lo era, pero sabía de más de una joven, mujer o señora que apreciara su musculatura. Cuando estaba de buen humor se tomaba la molestia de dedicarles una mirada, una pequeña sonrisa o ayudarles en sus compras si su edad no les permitía continuar. Alguna esporádica vez recibió una invitación, una insinuación quedada en eso: una mera invitación. Tenía un punto fijo en cual mantener la mirada.

Ese era uno de esos días en el que su buena alma le decía vivir aquella experiencia.

Cinismo puro al saberse bien beneficiado al final de su travesía.

—Señora, yo…

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Ha decidido llevársela!—parecía aflorar en ella una alegría inhumana.

—No he dicho eso—arriesgó una mirada a la chica. Esta le dirigía una expresión expectante y en respuesta sonrió, como solo él sabía hacerlo—. Pero sí, me la llevo.

Así, mientras la chica palidecía, fue conducido por un laberinto de callejones hasta la puerta exterior de una casa y finalmente a una habitación, terminando a solas con ella.

Ahora de verdad necesitaba terminar.

—Te llamas Kitsune, ¿no es cierto?

Abrió los ojos, no esperaba que rompiera el silencio a pesar de estar allí para una sola cosa. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo preparándose: la hora de "servir al hombre", como su madre lo llamaba, había llegado. Le haría frente sin temor, estaría con él fugazmente y en poco terminaría todo para dejar atrás esa podrida habitación al que le decía _hogar_. Sin embargo, toda la confianza se derrumbó cuando sintió el nudo en su garganta y el temblor en sus piernas.

—Sí—logó tartamudear torpemente.

El hombre se reincorporó de su cómoda posición, extendió su mano hacia ella y exhaló de sus sensuales labios una sola palabra que la derritió en su lugar.

—Ven.

Era curioso. Sabía por boca de la _usurera _que estaba a unas cuantas islas del País del Wano, trayéndole preocupaciones. También sabía que no estaba en aquella habitación sólo por un orgasmo: la chiquilla se encontraba en una situación difícil de la que tardaría demasiado en sanar si en su primer paso tropezaba. Aquello tampoco era bueno para su salud emocional, mirar a su madre como la persona que la vende nunca le daría confianza en la vida. Su soporte, su único sustento, tuvo que hacer uso de ella para poder pagar algunas deudas; qué vida le esperaría. Sin embargo, él había visto la oportunidad de su buena acción del día. Trataría delicadamente a la chica en su primera vez, si era cierto que lo era; le daría toda su pasión controlada para hacerle disfrutar y gozar como buen hombre dejándole un recuerdo romántico y placentero a su partida. Ella podría vivir con la esperanza de volver a ver su amoroso príncipe verde y así sobrevivir la miseria de vida que podría llevar cualquier prostituta. Zoro sería la llama que se mantenía en el corazón de una vieja meretriz como un sueño adolescente de amor.

Era enfermo de alguna forma.

Era benévolo en otra.

Seguía siendo curioso por donde se mirara.

Caminó lento, como un cervatillo, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía. Podía ver en su mente cómo la halaban hacia las sábanas y le poseían violentamente.

Al posar su mano, notó primero lo áspero que era, irradiando como el carbón un calor exquisito, hechizando cualquier otra percepción de fuera. Cabía dos veces su mano en la de él, sus gruesos dedos atrapaban los suyos como raíces y las venas de su brazo reaccionaban a cada movimiento pareciendo vivas serpientes. La pequeña parte de su cuerpo que lograba ver se movía al mismo compás, funcionando rítmicamente en un ser perfecto.

Surgió en su mente la misma pregunta: ¿quién era ese hombre?

Sin duda uno diferente, uno que guardaba la fiereza y la delicadeza en la misma moneda. Alguien que no era brusco con ella, como sus amigos o los amigos de su madre, y no dudaba de tratarla, hasta el momento, amablemente sin siquiera conocerla. Sobre todo, no se aprovechaba de ella.

Tal vez este sería el indicado.

Su madre se lo dijo. Con frecuencia, cuando con botella en mano llegaba a su modesto hogar, le prometía que las cosas cambiarían para ella, que no se preocupara de lo que veía ahora porque allá, por donde desaparecían los barcos, se encontraban lugares sorprendentes, llenos de aventuras, de sueños y anhelos, de realidades y alegría. Un lugar en el que todo lo que pudieras pedir rozaba sin pudor la realidad, como mariposas posadas en el dorso de la mano abriendo sus alas, y mostrando a aquel afortunado soñador los dulces colores de la vida. La única condición a cumplir: ser dos aquellos soñadores ansiosos de la existencia.

Imaginaba, soñaba con el paraíso en un mágico deseo. Sin embargo, cumplir la condición le dificultaba todo. Conocía a cada persona de permanencia en la isla y ninguna parecía tener la convicción de un lugar así. Se tiraban en el fango de los callejones a charlar y pasar el tiempo con lo que tenían, sin levantar la mano siquiera cuando una mosca se posaba sobre su nariz.

Quería ese lugar, ansiaba un mejor destino para ella. Aunque el miedo la matara, no se detendría porque tenía a su compañero, por eso no quería a nadie que ya conociese. Descubrir a alguien, saberse de su personalidad, conocerle y que se terminara de dar cuenta el soporte dispuesto a estar con ella en esa persona. Entonces, en la desesperación de su anhelo, aparecía ese hombre fuerte y delicado con ella, que le encandilaba de solo verle. Si estaba esperando una señal, él parecía brillar en la obscuridad de sus posibilidades.

Dirigió su cuerpo rígido hasta sus piernas, obligándola a sentarse en ellas de tal manera que no dio objeción, perdida en sus ojos negros. Esquivó su intensa mirada por un segundo para disiparse en su pecho. Exuberante la manera en que se formaban los músculos y se movían en su respirar; grandes, fuertes, la retaban a permanecer quieta y no perder el control. Zambullirse en esas olas quería, ahogar sus penas entre las rocas y ser tragada por la caverna de sus brazos sintiéndose pequeña en ellos.

—Kitsune, ¿ya has hecho esto antes?

Descubierta, miró de nuevo la perla negra, notando así la cicatriz de su ojo que pasó desapercibida por pensar en lo que acaecía. ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto ese hombre a sufrir en su camino? Todavía más, ¿qué le impulsaba? La duda la enajenó. En su mundo nadie estaría dispuesto a seguir apenas viera su cuerpo un poco magullado. No entendía que le acontecía en la mente.

Gimió una respuesta negativa proveniente de su garganta.

Atrevió una mano a su rostro, con el cuidado de ir lento y no asustar a la chica. Pareció no contrariarse al detenerse en su mentón. Tomó la iniciativa pasándole un dedo por los labios, los delineó, vibrando sus huellas en el tierno tejido. Extendió su camino hasta la nuca y explorar lo recóndito de su cabello rosado. Estiró escasamente el cuello buscando su exhalación caliente sobre su propia nariz. Decidido, rozó minúsculamente su boca rosada, con la delicadeza tarda de un primer contacto, confiriendo en él cerrar el ojo por lo dulce que era, disfrutando.

Su cuerpo se infectó de temor y vergüenza. Las barreras entre dos personas se habían roto. Instauró en sus pulmones una dificultosa tarea de respirar, aun así la cara le encendía como un horno.

Tenía razón. Era delicado sin razón aparente pero le obligaba a continuar. Solo el tacto efímero le provocaba un choque de sentidos aturdidor, ¿cómo saber el camino a tomar para mantenerse si ya venía enloquecida de verlo? Ordenara a su cuerpo rabiar o no en busca de apoyo, él restaría importancia continuando, más atento no podía mostrarse con su cuerpo.

Plantado en su posición ventajosa, resolvió buscar sus labios una vez más en la obscuridad, dando lento tiempo a acostumbrarse al nuevo contacto.

Cuando decía _especial_ del caso, se refería a si era virgen o no. A sabiendas de su precio, era una ganga disfrutar de la inocencia de una. Ver el cambio de niña a mujer excitaba a más de los que se podría pensar, incluso la idea hacía mella en él. Sin embargo, la compasión hizo su camino en la falta de su carne y rescató a la joven de las garras de cualquier alimaña social que rondara sus faldas.

Y disfrutaba. Realmente lo hacía. Le gustaba la delicadeza con que debía tratarla, la calidez de su piel juvenil y lo temerosa que era. A pesar de las consideraciones, leía claramente la incomodidad, anunciándole que debía dar los siguientes pasos para retenerla.

Entonces tomó las riendas del asunto. Se abalanzó lento sobre ella, hasta conseguir su espalda en las sábanas.

Los muelles crujieron bajo sí. La hora había llegado.

Entre las sombras de un callejón alejado del bullicio, la gitana se aproximaba a dos siluetas perdidas descansando la espalda contra la pared.

—Mira lo que ha traído la marea, compañero—grave y con halo alcohólico salía la voz de una de ella, delgada y desordenada.

—Es la vieja gitana que vive cerca del puerto—siguió con un risa más honda que la de su compañero, que hacía eco la gorda garganta—. ¿Cómo está tu hija, la pequeña Kitsune? Me han comentado que ha crecido mucho—sonrió malévolamente—, tanto como una mujer.

— ¡Cállense!—no se dejó amedrentar con las insinuaciones— No he venido a cotillear, par de inútiles—la sonrisa se les borró de repente, una mueca decepcionada se dibujó en su lugar—. Necesito cierta información.

—Usted dirá que es lo que quiere, vieja—comentó el delgado.

—Sé que ustedes tienen carteles de búsqueda en sus manos—la miraron perplejos—; quiero que me ayuden a identificar a un pirata.

—Vieja—se adelantó el gordo—, hay cientos de piratas que pasan por RaionShiti en su camino—miró a su compañero—. Nos sería casi imposible si no lo vemos.

—No puede ser tan estúpido como para confiar en una gitana, vieja—dijo el otro.

Una pequeña vena se estaba exaltando en su frente.

—Este pirata tiene algo distintivo—la miraron expectantes—: cabello verde.

Sorprendidos, se miraron entre sí. Rápidamente, el delgado compañero sacó del bolsillo de una chaqueta agujereada un fajo de papeles. Deslizó hoja por hoja acelerado, hasta que dio con una en específico. Le entregó el papel con un pulso tembloroso. Miró unos instantes y se iluminó segura.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo nunca me equivoco!—los otros simplemente la observaban— Ustedes, les propongo un trato.

Entonces el delgado compañero salió disparado hacia atrás, mientras una sombra se cernía sobre la gitana.

—Quiero saber si escuché bien—habló alguien a su espalda—: ¿ustedes son caza recompensas?

Sin importar la respuesta, asesinó al otro compañero mientras alguien más se llevaba a la gitana.


	2. La Ciénega de tus ojos

Se movió histérica, perturbada entre los brazos de ese hombre. Había llegado a su límite en lo osada que podría una persona ser con ella. El peso de ese hombre sobre el suyo era mínimo pero se asfixiaba, le faltaba el aire en la mezcla de sentimientos que le embargaban en el instante en que la cama crujió bajo su espalda. Solo la esperanza de que el hombre la soltara era el único objetivo de hacer esa rabieta automática en que había caído su cuerpo.

Para inmovilizarla y no salir lastimado, le tomó por las muñecas sin quitársele de encima, mirando con paciencia seria cómo explotaba, gritaba y se revolvía entre las sábanas como un animal salvaje siendo capturado. Comprendía que podía estar asustada, pero nunca había visto a alguien en un estado como ese que parecía suplicar ininteligible un auxilio. Chillaba con la garganta seca, cerrando los ojos por los que comenzaban a brotar lágrimas. No quería ser agresivo, pero si no hacía algo más que mirar, la chica se lo pasaría mal en ese momento planeado tan especial por él.

Con el agarre de sus muñecas, soporto el peso de la muchacha y la hundió en los muelles repetidas veces. Cada repetición hacía aumentar el nivel de sus chillidos haciendo en él saltar la duda si había obrado bien.

Los poros de su piel eran cada uno un volcán en erupción. Mojaban su frente en abundancia, enrojecida por la falta de aire. Un movimiento brusco la azotaba y en su mente lo interpretaba como la indiferencia del hombre a su condición, como que el hombre poco le había importado sus gritos, sus lágrimas y su desesperación, pero el único mal que la asolaba era la congestión de sus sentidos en la perturbación.

Por un instante, al evaluar qué otro mal le aquejaba, su subconsciente le amartilló con la premisa que estar con un hombre no significaba nada diferente a su condición normal. La perturbación y el movimiento la hicieron callarse y detenerse a comprobar su afirmación.

Sin perder tiempo en meditarlo, pues la sola idea de no significar nada le embargaba en alegría, abrió los ojos de par en par, deteniendo automáticamente su llanto y quedándose estática evaluando su entorno. El hombre la miraba cansado, desesperado, con los ojos casi cerrados en fatiga por algo, pero sin existir evidencia alguna de lo que su madre le había explicado que pasaría.

Aparentemente sin fuerzas, el hombre respiraba agitado. Sin mayor brusquedad seguía azotándola delicadamente. Inconsciente, la soltó, retirándose de ella y sentándose sobre sus rodillas en la cama. Agotado, se llevó el puño a la frente y con la muñeca limpió un pequeño rastro de sudor. Zoro se había desesperado por la actitud errática de la chica, llevándose consigo las fuerzas en una dosis de adrenalina sucumbida ahora.

Lo que le importaba era tranquilizarla llegando a la conclusión de estarse tomando demasiadas molestias por el orgasmo, suyo o de ella, pero su buen corazón le retuvo en esa habitación, exhalando abruptamente por las razones antónimas a las que deberían ser. Entonces, con su propósito en mente, abrió los ojos tranquilizado ya. Encontró la piel roja y asfixiada de la chica, retrayendo sus piernas para no dejar dudas y decir sobre continuar mirándole de vuelta igual de cansada que él.

Estrujada por la mirada, lentamente y a la espera de algún movimiento tosco, deslizaba su mano por las sábanas, buscando a tientas en qué apoyarse para levantarse y salir corriendo de esa habitación, evitando así volver al limbo en que se sumergió hacía nada.

Detectó rápidamente el leve movimiento de las manos de la chica, teniendo que tomar una decisión para su siguiente movimiento. Por su cara, leía la instintiva reacción de huir al instante en que acortase los espacios; por ende, tendría que atacarla a distancia si quería que se llevara a cabo el acto.

Cerró el ojo, recuperando el aire en un segundo. Tendría que demostrar calma para obtener calma.

Abrió lentamente el párpado, encogido sobre sus piernas, cargando de seriedad su pupila. Puso toda su confianza condensada en su mirada. La veracidad con que lo hacía era el reflejo de su deseo de instaurar en ella ninguna duda en su actuar. Quería ayudarla, no darle el pez para que lo consumiera ese día y al siguiente tuviera hambre. Se estableció en sus objetivos enseñarle a valerse por sí misma en el ambiente tan nuevo al que entraba. En ningún momento tuvo como meta simplemente disfrutar de ella, dejarla a su suerte y morir lentamente en experiencias nefastas llenas de incomodidad, tornadas con el tiempo cáscara de la dulce juventud que reñía en sus ojos.

Finalmente, recargó sus cejas contra la frente, produciendo se levantaran dando énfasis en la profundidad de sus ojos negros, como una gota de intensa sangre profanando la claridad del agua.

Así se produjo en ella la calma. Aquel hombre que le miraba con la confianza de un muro de piedra, inmiscuyó en su vida sosa de agua la valía de la sangre aventurera, el flujo de la verdadera vida, el escalofrío de la piel sintiendo y el aroma llenador de las simples bocanadas de aire de la precaria pasión con que llevaba cada día. Así se sustituyó en ella la calma por la electricidad viajera de sus poros, erizante de finos vellos, inyectando intensidad en sus pupilas, ansiosa de su descubrimiento y de experimentar más de aquello que el hombre le ofrecía y que renegó en una hita rabieta desesperada, coronada por su ignorancia.

Entonces se petrificó en su sitio. Miró con detenimiento los movimientos del hombre, gateando hasta ella, invadiendo un terreno que se había entregado a él con sumisión y deseo de ser traspasado. Atinaba a fijarse en la madera podrida de la pared, sin perder por el rabillo del ojo sus pasos.

Le permitió deshacer el espacio y el tiempo colocando una mano en su rostro impaciente pero aturdido. Dejó atrás toda separación, colándose entre sus piernas para estar frente a frente. Hipnotizó lo que quedaba de razón en ella al rozar sus narices, pidiendo permiso silencioso luego de atreverse en ese terreno virgen.

Buscó sus labios. Ella a él.

Si caída se encontraba en el aturdimiento de nuevo, quería que este no acabara por nada del mundo. Traicionó toda expectativa en ese instante. La hostilidad que pensaba recibir transcurría de un modo lento, asfixiante, a la velocidad de un gemido y de la respiración entrecortada.

Pronto se vio unida a él por los labios, en un agarre torpe y desesperado tratando de consumir la mayor cantidad posible de él. Sintió el deseo de disiparse en sus labios, romper con la atadura de su inocencia y entregarse completamente.

No quería temer. Ya no había qué temer.

La osadía corría por sus venas en el momento en que inyectó en sí la aventura con sus labios. Vislumbró en la soledad de su miedo la idea sin sentido de permanecer junto a él en un instante en que su vida tornaba en caída su futuro, y ahora, con una sola mirada, con un solo ojo, llegaba para restituirla.

Sin mediarlo, afianzo una mano a su cuello grueso, empujando a modo de candado su boca, ahora atrevida, audaz y ansiosa. Ni ahogarse le permitía separarse. Respiraba por segundos en profundas bocanadas, inundando sus oídos de ellas acompañadas de roncos sonidos de la garganta contraria. Movía su cabeza en una danza natural, no pensada y solo guida por la necesidad.

Rotas todas las diferencias, tomó por debajo del muslo a la chica, asegurando su posición entre las piernas. Una vez más consiguió su espalda en las sábanas, sin renegar nada, gimiendo gustosa de las primeras caricias que su cuerpo recibía como si aquello fuera lo que más anhelaba.

Permitió a su fantasía momentánea robar un momento de aquello. Liberó su contacto un instante, mirando a su disposición. Las cortinas rosas mezcladas con las sábanas blancas, los ojos asfixiados por el calor de su encontrada pasión, la respiración agónica rezando encontrarse con aquello que lo mantenía en vida, las manos deshechas sobre su vientre y la poca importancia que le daba rozar su entrepierna caliente en el choque con su erección.

Aseguraba no tardar en poseerla.

Entonces se le ocurrió jugar. Una actividad previa que ambos disfrutarían, él en demasía.

Volvió a mirarla como cuando logró atusarla, se dirigió a ella y le miró sorprendida.

—Kitsune, desvístete.

Renació el temor, apaciguado en un instante. Otra vez dominaba el trance, otra vez caería a sus pies confiada.

Acarició el filo de la blusa blanca con los dedos, la envolvió en su palma y deslizó lentamente por su pecho, descubriendo el sostén sencillo blanco en sus senos jóvenes, acariciados únicamente por la ropa interior tan afortunada.

Interiormente sonrió, satisfecho y excitado. Como hombre, sintió el impulso de rozar la piel expuesta, darle cobijo en sus manos y placer en su acción. Ayudó a su compañera cuando llevó su intención a la falda, colocando encima de sus manos las propias, fluyendo hasta sus muslos relucientes, doblando las rodillas en su posibilidad para retirar la prenda, acurrucarlas en su pecho y él terminar sacándola por sus piernas, en una secuencia lenta, donde el sonido que amenizaba provenían de las fibras de la tela acariciando su piel; un susurro íntimo, que solo cabía en ellos por ese momento y guardado en su memoria.

Acercó el rostro y la besó en un corto tempo, apremiando lo dulce de sus movimientos. Acogió su figura por los lados, abrazando su espalda con las manos. Encantó el momento en que ella hundió su nariz en el cuello, devolvió el abrazo y suspiró cerca de su oído. Dirigió sus manos al broche, sin proceder.

— ¿Puedo?—susurró contra sus orejas con el timbre perdido, absorto en el abrazo.

Poco entendía lo que sucedía. Encontraba su cuerpo flotante en sensaciones. Su mente se concentraba en las manos a su espalda, el vapor en sus oídos, el frío de su espalda tornado un cinturón de carbón, el abrigo rasposo en su mejilla y el olor a sudor y acero del cuello.

Asintió por impulso, por curiosidad instintiva a sentirse fusionada a otro cuerpo.

Cayó rendido el broche en un solo y preciso movimiento. Le dejó reposar en la cama y alejó para admirar su obra. Con dos dedos de cada mano, retiró por los tirantes el sostén. Ella reaccionó automáticamente, pasando los brazos. Lo miraba encandilada, perdida; esperaba con un toque brillante de esperanza placentera entre sus pestañas.

Aventajó otro beso en sus labios, otro en la barbilla y delineó su garganta a besos por gemidos salientes de ella. Dejó uno en la unión de sus clavículas, subió por la colina de su tórax, deteniendo su camino en el valle de las montañas. Siguió por el sendero a su izquierda, lamiendo descaradamente el melocotón de su pezón.

Gimió en el contraste caliente y húmedo. Acarició su melena, enredando los dedos en la espesura, sintiendo el cráneo en la palma y cada cabello ser arrasado por su caricia.

Dejó atrás la fruta, saboreando en su lugar la boca. Guio las manos jóvenes sin separarse a su propio pecho. Las encaminó hacia sus hombros, iniciando su despojo. Cambió los lugares con ella, quedando bajo el yugo de su compañera. Nada les había separado y nada la había frenado. Pronto sus manos dibujaban los músculos de sus brazos, la espalda y el trapecio de su cuello, dejando a su paso el abrigo desaliñado.

Levantó medio cuerpo y le arrebataron su prenda. Atientas se deshizo también de la tela roja sin katanas, extendió el abrigo en su amplitud y se abalanzó sobre él, llena de deseo.

Tocó su cuello, los hombros y viajó por el pecho hasta el abdomen, feroz. Había dejado atrás todo signo de su miedo, reemplazado por una pasión incierta para la cordura. Sus labios, sus manos de carbón, las sombras que se aferraban a cada recoveco de su cuerpo en todos sus movimientos, tintando en él la _obra maestra_ de la creación masculina, influenciaron en ella el desquite, el desalojo de la premura y dejarse llevar en las olas de calor, humedad y electricidad que sus nervios conducían por la columna y detonando en su cerebro la lluvia de éxtasis.

Desesperada, llegó al inicio del pantalón, metió los dedos acariciando la piel fogosa y los vellos gruesos del vientre. Uno de sus dedos, la ínfima punta, rozó por descuido la hinchazón de su miembro.

Él disfrutó; ella se asustó de nuevo.

Corrió la mano y el cuerpo por la cama, deteniéndose al lado contrario. Zoro poco entendió. En un momento parecía ella experta en esas artes, al siguiente corría como un ratón. Reincorporó el cuerpo para mirarla. Su iris resplandecía de miedo.

No a gusto, decidió ser menos tolerante. Logró por unos placenteros minutos llegar a su meta, pero lo desconocido le seguía asustando. Tendría que demostrarle que aquello no era más natural porque existía el respirar, que entre el hombre y la mujer se hallaban un mar de diferencias rotas en miles de ocasiones en cada encuentro, juntando dos cuerpos ajenos por placer, y que ella no debía mostrarse indiferente a ello.

Se sacó las botas con los mismos pies, las medias a jalones y bajó de la cama, arribando las manos a su pantalón. Antes de poder hacer algo, indagó en el rostro de su compañera. Seguía mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, con el miedo cambiado por intriga de nuevo, atenta a todos sus pasos.

Acaeció en su mente jugar otra vez.

Viajó los dedos por lo ancho de su pantalón, destapando unos milímetros de su carne. Siguió haciendo camino, lentamente. El resorte de su ropa interior _slip_ negra conteniendo sus ansias asomó de la prenda que cayó suelta desde la altura de los muslos.

No había visto sus piernas, aunque adivinó su constitución igual de generosa a la vista. Ni un solo vello afloraba en sus músculos y en lo definidos de sus tendones congestionados. Aparecía un par de cicatrices en los muslos, a lo largo de la tibia y pequeñas marcas blanquecinas insignificantes a la de su pecho. Al bajar la mirada a los tobillos, encontró dos imperfecciones. Una en cada pierna, de lado a lado, otra marca se presentaba rosada, rellenada por su propio cuerpo en la agonía de la sanación.

Verla le produjo un profundo dolor. Resolvió en su mente una empatía: verle gritando, sangrando por las heridas y en el final del risco de la vida, sirvió de ejemplo para sus preguntas. El semidesnudo le regalaba un poco de su confianza, ganada a punta de espada a lo largo de su experiencia. Él tuvo que ser fiero, exponerse y lastimarse para reconocer que la vida no era fácil, tazando su propio camino a través de lo recóndito. Y ella, sin pisar lo que no fuera suelo firme, desperdiciaba la seguridad de un hombre temerario.

Estar a su lado era estar segura. Era caminar con alguien que ya conocía el camino.

Afirmó a sí misma la predisposición. No más titubeos ni temores. Si el aventurero le decía hacer algo, lo haría, pues confiaba en él.

Salió de sus pantalones en el suelo, dispuesto a retirar la interior. Le adelantaron las manos de la joven, frente y de rodillas en la cama a él, hundiendo sus dedos entre la tela y el cuero de su cuerpo. Cuidadosamente, por ser la primera, le descendió la atadura de su deseo. Saltó su miembro contenido, dándole entre los senos; reprimiendo un quejido, los dejó en el suelo a la espera de los siguientes movimientos.

Tenía planeado todo el juego en su mente. Así subió de nuevo a las sábanas, despojado completamente y descansando el peso al lado de su amante.

—Kitsune—pronto captó su atención—, haz lo que quieras.

Surgió la interrogación en su garganta.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Entendía a dónde debía dirigirse, no qué hacer. Pensó que lo mejor sería hacer una vez estando allí. Gateó hasta su cadera, dejando caer su peso a un costado; posicionó las manos en la pierna más cercana, dudando. Acotó su mirada a la del hombre, esperando una pista, aunque él le devolvía la mirada con seriedad.

—Tómalo—aconsejó.

Corrió la mirada hasta la entrepierna, meditando nuevamente.

Parecía la extremidad de un árbol, surcado por la corteza en unos cuantos ríos. Relucía por calvicie, sonrosada. La punta se dirigía al cielo, como un volcán ansioso de rugir. Estiró la mano lentamente, hasta darle alcance con los dedos de cabo a rabo, como si rozara algo que anhelaba pero desconocía o algo maravilloso a la vista. Cerró la palma sobre la extensión sin presión; era carne de un ser vivo en todo caso, y sentía. No había más camino que el cielo, por eso subió la mano hasta encontrarse con lo sonrosado de su piel, y descendió al encuentro con el resto de su cuerpo que no permanecía pasible.

Siguió su movimiento, desviando la mirada al rostro de esa extremidad. Imaginó que así se habría visto ella en un momento dado, con los ojos cerrados, sufriendo de placer; los labios mordidos, dejando la tarea de responder a la garganta. Como si despertara, frunció los ojos despejándose, encontrándose con ella. Sonrió para su compañera, encantado de su papel de consejero.

—También puedes…

Pero llegó tarde. Azotó la cabeza en la almohada, mordió sus labios como antes, cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aguantando sus propios sentidos. Su lengua en su boca se interrumpió al sentir la de la chica en su pene.

No entendía por qué lo hizo. Quiso experimentar por su cuenta y hacerle saber que estaba dispuesta a lo que le mandara y más. Dejó fluir su instinto, marcándole el ritmo para saborear su miembro moreno, con gusto a azúcar, sus venas sabor de vainas de vainilla y la cabeza de fresa que tanto se empeñaba en dar cobijo con su lengua.

Frenillo y frenillo se encontraron cuando llevó una mano a la cabeza de la chica. Lo hacía bien para ser su primera vez, humedeciendo de arriba abajo con su saliva y acariciando en los puntos exactos sin dejar su mano estática. Sus pulmones se contraían cada vez más, anunciando que llegaría en cualquier momento. Conocía su cuerpo lo bastante bien para saber que una vez llegado caería en un sueño profundo; no dudaba de su capacidad en esos aspectos, solo gustaba de dormir después del placer.

—Ya es suficiente, Kitsune.

Le costó decirlo, su voluntad casi se lo impedía.

Ella le miró desconcertada desde su posición. Sentía que le complacía bien en su primer intento como para que le pidiera detenerse, decepcionándola un poco. Levantó su ánimo cuando el hombre le besó una vez más, dejando tirados todos esos sentimientos para volver a la euforia de su piel.

Utilizó el mismo beso para llevarla de nuevo a las sábanas y posicionarse sobre ella, obteniéndose entre sus piernas. No deseaba que se repitiera lo de la primera ocasión, aunque leyera en ella el desalojo de su impedimento y su propia conquista por la excitación físicamente visible en ella. Adelantó al miedo.

—Kitsune—dijo frente a sus labios—, mírame y no temas.

Así lo hizo. Sus esperanzas puestas en él le indicaban que se aproximaban ambos a un peligro, pero que ella podría sentirse resguardada de ello porque él ya le advertía de la proximidad con sus palabras. Así mismo, encontró en él la preocupación anticipada por su bienestar, tranquilizándola al saber que tomaría cualquier medida necesaria, de ser necesario.

Obtuvo lo que buscaba de ella con sus palabras. Habría llegado el momento que tanto ansiaba y temía por su compañera. Debía andar con cuidado, ser delicado, procurarla.

—Mírame, no veas nada más pase lo que pase.

Él tampoco quitaría la vista de su rostro.

Apoyó sus brazos a los lados de ella para no caerle encima y soportó con uno de ellos su propio peso. Con la mano restante, rozó un dedo al margen de la restante ropa interior, inspeccionando sus posibilidades. Deslizó con íntima atención los dedos entre la tela delgada, apenas acariciando la seda de su piel con nacimientos del vello. Afianzó por los lados, despojándola de ella. Irguió el cuerpo de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarla. Como la primera vez, liberó a su compañera de un lazo más receloso.

Volvió a su posición lentamente, sintiendo cómo el aire se condensaba en la habitación, dejando la quietud del espacio para la espera. Respiraba la tranquilidad por sus fosas en un instante en que creyó que el mundo había desaparecido fuera de esas paredes y un haz de luz divino, proveniente de una rejilla en la pared encarceladora de la cama, iluminó el cuerpo de su compañera mientras era navegado por las migajas del polvo, marcándole el camino sobre la niña bajo su peso, tocando su vientre virgen como un claro celestial en el obscuro bosque de la perdición, el cañón de su pecho subiendo y bajando, la muralla de su brazo en la base de los senos relucientes y la descolocada mirada que le ofrecía. Tomó el sendero hacia su rostro una vez llegado, perdido en su reflejo en la brillante Ciénega de sus ojos, encarcelada en ella por las pestañas. Suavizó su temperamento y jadeó una nueva necesidad.

Cercó su rostro con los antebrazos, acercándose para nadar en las aguas verdes. Rozó con la nariz la superficie, tentando con los labios la temperatura del agua. Una vez acariciada, se zambulló en ella sin siquiera tomar aire. Finalmente, se ahogó.

La delicia había dominado a su cuerpo en todo momento. Sentía el adormilamiento de sus sentidos tanto en él como en ella misma. Había hecho poco y él tanto, pero solo su caricia experta le llevaba a un estado mucho más vulnerable. El instinto la hacía presa ya, contorsionándose en una danza de vientre ansiosa, moviéndose debajo de él para incitarlo a unírsele en la acción no pensada del disfrute. Ardía interiormente, suplicándolo, deseando ser marca por él en su cuerpo, en su memoria y en un homenaje como el inicio de una pasión de mujer que nacía en ese instante en ella. Si dolía, que doliera, solo era parte de la experiencia: un final y el principio de algo.

Se separó de ella, observándose en sus ojos, jadeando de excitación. No soportó la idea de ser solo él, lejos de ella. Llegó con la mano a su entrepierna para guiar a su miembro. Escuchó un gemido salir de su boca cuando rozó un punto exacto en el camino a ciegas que hacía. Sonó tan delicioso, como la electricidad llegando de lo profundo de su cuerpo acompañando las mismas expresiones agónicas en sus ojos y facciones. Siguió su camino hasta el final, hundiéndose allí donde la humedad le hacía la intromisión más fácil.

La tensión de su cuerpo no fue placentera, haciendo su promesa difícil. Su interior ardía, quemaba cambiando todo lo que pudo haber sentido en un principio. Se le hicieron los ojos agua en un momento, cerrándolos al arrepentirse el no escapar cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero recordó en ese momento el alivio que el hombre sobre ella le profería. Abrió sus ojos todavía acuosos, encontrando otro iris entrecerrado, jadeante a su causa, la boca exhalante de placer y el regocijo en su garganta.

Contagió en sí la confianza de estar complaciéndolo pues era eso lo que buscaba él en ella, olvidándose de sus esperanzas, y se dijo que si él disfrutaba, pocas eran las razones para que ella se resistiera a dejarse llevar. Cerró los ojos, tranquilizada en la medida en que se podía, prestando atención a cada hebra de sus nervios.

El dolor seguía instalado en su parte baja, seguido de la percepción perfecta de la invasión a su cuerpo. El interior abrazaba al miembro con todo tipo de detalles: el tamaño, la forma y, sobre todo, la calidez de su excitación, provocando un cosquilleo que intercambió lugares con el dolor inicial. La sensación de intrusión cambiaba de prohibida a deseada en solo segundos. Abrió la boca, enloquecida, desprendiendo su pasión. El cosquilleo evolucionó a una corriente que atravesaba su ser del fondo hasta llevarla de vuelta a la pérdida de la cordura. Inconsciente, encerró las caderas del hombre entre sus piernas, removiéndose debajo de él, buscando más que de tan nuevo resultaba excitante.

Esperó con paciencia a su compañera. Temía por ella y esas lágrimas amenazadoras de su paz, estrujando su rostro en una mueca que hasta él sintió. Luego, cuando pudo ser consciente en un ápice, distinguió en su vista borrosa de placer el disfrute en su rostro. Con su boca abierta callaba el grito de su inconsistente estado, los ojos morían de tan vivas emociones y las cuerdas tocaban la melodía más seductora que sus oídos tuvieron la oportunidad de escuchar. Afianzar las piernas en sus caderas y la ventral invitación le hicieron aventurarse una vez más bajo los muslos y empujar suave.

Exclamó su razón perdida por el sismo de su cuerpo, principio del fin del mundo, sintiendo la pelvis acariciar su clítoris erecto y lo poco que parecía querer alejarse de ella. Imitaba a la marea paciente del mar, acariciando sus costas con la piel ajena a la vista, haciéndola inundarse por dentro. Pronto sus ansias arribaron junto al placer, comenzando a suplicar interiormente una tormenta en lo pasivo de las mareas. Movió la pelvis sin pensarlo en rápidas repeticiones, aferrando el cuerpo con sus brazos y obligándolo al apuro con los gemidos del roce.

Incitado y placentero, aumentó su trote respirando con dificultad, como un corcel en carrera a meta, internándose en ella lo más que su anatomía le permitía alcanzar, rozando, apretando los puntos exactos para hacer que gritara un nombre desconocido hasta ahora, donde solo cabía en su garganta el respirar igual de ofuscado, insano tal vez, de muerte.

Alzó la pelvis. Sin mucho esfuerzo, se moría por contener el aliento cuando el placer le prohibió controlar su cuerpo. Lloriqueaba por el final próximo, su cuerpo moribundo se contraía interiormente, extinguiendo la consciencia y liberando el instinto salvaje. Extendió los músculos de su cuello, gritando el deseo a los oídos sordos de la razón perdida en sus manos.

Sintió la compresión alrededor. En un principio le estrujaba al ser el primero, holgándose conforme marcaba su camino y ella disfrutaba. Él todavía sentía la necesidad imperiosa del sexo, pero la chica le pedía que no se fuera encarcelándolo en un anillo de músculos. Como había planeado, cambió los lugares con ella de nuevo, dejándola en una libertad confusa y con el retorno de la conciencia.

Apoyó las manos en su pecho musculoso, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo cabalgando al corcel salvaje que tanto le había movido las tierras en su trotar. La mirada despertaba entre lo asfixiado de sus mejillas. ¿Sería que debía dar las órdenes de nuevo en ese delicioso juego de maestro sexual? Bendita fuera la virginidad evolucionada.

—Me he cansado—se excusó, con esa sonrisa maliciosa y sensual que solo él podía hacer—; compláceme.

Confundida, imitó su movimiento de caderas encima de él, friccionando su clítoris. Cerró la boca reprimiendo un quejido, pero al instante la abrió, cayendo hacia atrás. Tratando de recomponerse, adelantó las manos en el tórax a modo de base, resbalando por el sudor y movimiento, vislumbrando el goce en el rostro contrario.

Movía la cadera de una forma inexperta y placentera por lo instintivo del acto. Colocó las manos en ellas, guiándola. Se atrevió, mientras distraída se encontraba, a llevar las manos por el abdomen, llegando a los senos y acariciando por los pezones y la aureola rosa con los pulgares. Los acunó enteramente, botando en sus manos al ser partícipes del movimiento, excitándolo por lo que significaba la simple razón de estar haciendo aquello.

Extasiado, aseguró el agarre en sus caderas, levantó la pelvis y sin miramiento se desató el éxtasis en él. No era consciente de la chica más que de las paredes entre las que se hallaba prisionero. Echó la cabeza de nuevo sobre las almohadas olvidadas en la cama, pensando irracional sobre las sensaciones húmedas y calientes que le proferían el nuevo descubrimiento del cuerpo propiedad suya.

Lo salvaje del movimiento y la urgencia repentina aceleraron el corazón pasmado. Amartillaban su cuerpo y cada vez penetraba en la profundidad de sus entrañas, agitando el resto de su ser como un trueno o un sismo llegado para desorientar cualquier asiento de tranquilidad. No soportaría más de la incontrolable reacción, sintiéndose a un paso de una caída sin retorno.

En un instante en que la danza se volvió arrítmica, ambos se contrajeron. Kitsune sentía el temblor de su propio cuerpo y Zoro la explosión de su eyaculación.

Quedaron suspendidos en el aire, aun sin creerse la satisfacción. Él seguía recostado en la cama, jadeante, agónico igual que ella, apoyada sin pensarlo en las rodillas de su nuevo amante. Bajó su cuerpo a la cama, recuperando el aliento, sintiendo lo pesado de su descontrol. Cerró los ojos, atinando a ver a su propiedad todavía encima suyo. Quiso esperar a ver la reacción, leer en la expresión qué tanto había sido de ella cuando dejó de pensar siquiera en sí mismo.

Desmayada, recuperó su consciencia, moviéndose como un maniquí con vida. Cayó rendida en su pecho, con las contracciones de su cuerpo aflorando entre las demás percepciones. Acarició sin querer su pectoral con la mano, derrumbó la cabeza en medio, abrazando su figura y descansar, sola para descubrir qué pasaba después de terminado su servicio.

Pudo vislumbrar por un segundo su enajenación pintada con sudor por su rostro, el peso sobre su cuerpo y los senos y orgasmo presionando su cuerpo. Adormilado, tomó la cara, ya dormida, inclinándose fugazmente en un beso de contacto suave, endulzando su final. Le dejó descansar, volviéndose a las sábanas.

Acercó un brazo por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Puso el otro bajo su propia cabeza y descansar a gusto.

Cerró los ojos, ahogándose más en las Ciénegas.


End file.
